hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Autoshipment Part 3 - Clockwork
Hey again. So some time has passed and I have found a few techniques that has allowed my shipping to become more efficient. This style is fairly simple and straight forward. It is however designed for more established systems and or those who have been lucky with clumping their planets together when scanning. It is also super easy to understand as compared to the novel from my previous methods. That being said, if this doesn't work for you, check out my other methods until this does. I call this "The Clockwork Method" as you will either being using a clockwise or anti-clockwise rotation when it comes to your shipping method The key is to select a clump of planets and as well to move your trade stations around this clump so that you are only using 1 warp lane, 1 loading planet to deliver your shipments. Because this game can only have a max of 12 warp lanes and there are 16 planets and 3 tradestations, we can never achieve full automation, so the next best thing is to use clumping to our advantage, which requires only 1 warp lane and then using "The Clockwork Method" Here is a video that I have done up. It is a condensed version but you will notice it only takes roughly 10 minutes for me to complete the clockwork method. I then go on to completing the rest of the shipments for max creds. You can view that full video by searching Autoshipment + burst + boost. https://youtu.be/CDRWyzU_kzU Step 1 I Bring all non connected shipments to my loading planet. By non connected, I mean shipments in which my autoshipment transport could not deliver as their destinations are not connected by a warp lane. In my system, My loading planet is called Outer Top Right which can hold 40 shipments normally or 80 max. NOTE: the more shipments your loading planet can hold, the better, so consider this when deciding which planet you will choose to be your loading planet. Step 2 I unload all shipments from the transport that I will use as my autoshipment transport and then activate autoshipment. I then activate Burst and Boost just before this transports reaches the first destination to maximize those bonuses. Step 3 I then start to unload all the shipments from my other transport to my loading planet. If i reach max shipment capacity that my planet can hold, I will select an empty transport and start loading 1 particular shipment in the clock which will free up space for me to unload all the shipments, if any. You may have to do this tactic multiple times. Step 4 As soon as a transport is full of only one particular shipment, I then send it to 1 destination either in front or behind the shipments destination on the clock. I repeat this process until all the shipments I have collected and brought to my loading planet are now 1 destination to either the front or behind of the clock Step 5 After a transport has unloaded the one particular shipment either in front or behind the shipments destination on the clock, you will want to pick up shipments to take back to your loading planet. I only pick up "connected shipments" which my autoshipment transport could deliver first. Then, any shipment whoms destination is 1 or 2 destinations away in the clock I will leave for my shipment computer to deliver. There is no point in bringing it back to your loading planet only to move it back to a destination just in front or behind. In fact, if you are running low on time, there is no need to move any shipment that is within the clock ever. You only need to move all the non clock shipments back to your loading planet for your autoshipment to deliver. Step 6. Select your shipment computer transport and send it either in a clockwise or anti clockwise around your clumped planets and trade stations. With rush and TW you will find that it will be moving quite fast on its first lap. Usually you will need to do at least 2 laps, sometimes 3, depending on how big your system is. Step 7. Your done. If you have the time, you can maximize your credits by using your shipment computer to now deliver all the shipments you brought to your loading planet, but of course after your shipment computer transport has finished delivering shipments within the clock. TIME TO COMPLETE THIS: So I have 4 methods of shipping. This depends on how much time I have for shipping Method 1 - Max credit focus - shipment computer transport delivers all shipments within the clock and all the shipments brought from the clock back to the loading planet instead of the autoshipment transport. -ships twice a day, every 12 hours. -Duration. 20 - 25 minutes per cycle Requires: 2 x Transports with autoshipment + burst + boost 2 x transports with shipment computer + burst + boost Method 2 Looks a lot like Method 1 and 3 except instead of using my shipment computer transport to deliver the shipments my autoshipment could deliver, I use 2 transports with autoshipment. This method is a result of losing the shipment computer bonus on those shipments only since you have twice the transports using burst and boost. Requires: 4 x transports with autoshipment + burst + boost 2 x transports with shipment computer + burst + boost Method 3 - Medium credit focus - shipment computer transport delivers all shipments within the clock. Autoshipment transport does the rest - This Method is a result of losing the shipment computer and most likely your burst and boost will run out on your autoshipment. Ship twice a day, every 12 hours Duration 10 - 12 minutes per cycle Requires: 2 x transports with autoshipment + burst + boost 2 x transports with shipment computer + burst + boost Method 4 - Min credit focus ship twice a day every 12 hrs -i hit autoshipment when i log on in the morning. -i then complete the normal shipping method as described above 12 hours later. Duration 11-13 minutes Requires: 2 x transports with autoshipment + burst + boost 1 x transport with shipment computer + burst + boost Category:Autoshipment